This invention relates to a hydraulic lifting jack including a safety device for an elevator therein.
With a conventional lifting jack, most accidents happens when elevator of the lifting jack fails or accidentally rides down, which is very dangerous. Further, when an operator operates a wrong lever by mistake, the elevator of the lifting jack goes down against his, which will often bring about the same fatal results.